Freezer Isekai
by Wally991
Summary: Lord Freezer, emperador del mal, es convocado por unos demonios que no sabían en que se estaban metiendo, solo la destrucción espera a aquellos que lo molesten.
1. Prologo, la Invocación del fin

**Primera historia, espero que la disfruten, no soy dueño de nada.**

En un desolado paisaje se observan arboles secos, el suelo es arenoso e incomodo, la resequedad se siente atravez del viento que acaricia a cualquiera con un calor sofocante.

Las montañas que acompañan la planicie solo decoran el estruendoso martirio de lo que se observa, una asquerosa neblina de color negro portadora de un sentimiento grumoso que seca la garganta de cualquiera que pudiera observar dicha situación

Resuenan por los alrededores unos pasos secos, se oyen como si succionaran el piso por debajo de ellos, una figura delgada de color blanco y lila sale del escamoso humo, siendo esta observada por un grupo de humanoides que la rodean completamente.

Uno apenas moviendose, aparenta ser el lider, da pasos titubeantes tratando de hablar, el sujeto de apariencia tenebrosa lo observa con cuidado, el lider tiene cuernos y piel morada, ojos rojos y una gran cicatriz donde se supone que tendria que estar su nariz, pero este carece de la misma.

"quien eres?" exclamos el sujeto conocido por todos como el emperador del mal, con un gesto que mostraba a todos que estaba molesto, lo que no sabían es que el emperador también estaba asqueado por la presencia de todos.

"Somos demonios, oh mi lord, nosotros lo invocamos para que nos ayude con la conquista de este mundo" escupio el sujeto entre dudas, esperanzado de que lo de conquistar el mundo atrayera a la magnificencia que estaba presente frente a ellos.

El emperador levanto sus delgados y sin embargo musculosos brazos llevando su mano hacia su menton, haciendo una pose pensativa.

"Mi nombre es Drakonis mi señor..." farfullo el demonio, el silencio del recien invocado le resultaba incomodo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos noto como el emperador bajo su brazo llevandolo hacia la dirección de Drakonis, y consecuentemente su dedo.

"interrumpes mis pensamientos." un rayo de luz purpura salio expedida de su dedo, atravesando la rotula del demonio, el cual cayo de rodillas ante el emperador

 ** _"así me gusta más, arrodillate para hablarme asquerosa lagartija"_** una muesca de satisfacción perversa se formo en el rostro del ya temido ser.

Urri, la demonio que había acompañado a sus camaradas a la invocación del que podría ser ya la unica salvación de su raza con la inminente e inevitable derrota del Rey Demonio a las manos del heroe, estaba temblando, un sudor frio nacido en su nuca desde la aparición del invocado se habia paseado por toda su espalda y llegado a su cintura cuando vio a su camarada Drakonis de rodillas frente al ser que habían traido a este mundo, como si el miedo se hubiera apoderado de todo su ser, no podía moverse, estaba paralizada.

Trato de volver a ser conciente tomando control de su brazo y moviendolo, pero no lo consiguio, el emperador dio un paso hacia Drakonis, "quizas solo la mano" penso "si muevo mi mano podría ser suficiente" se mentalizo.

El emperador dio otro paso "no, no puedo, solo el dedo, por favor" rogo a cualquier deidad que escuchara los ruegos de un demonio, pero no pudo.

El emperador alzo nuevamente su brazo, apuntandolo hacia Drakonis, "POR FAVOR, NO, DRAKONIS NO" Pensaba ya desesperada, tratando de mover aunque sea la punta de su dedo, sin ningun resultado "muere por interrumpir mis pensamientos, criatura asquerosa" un az de luz consumio al demonio, desintegrandolo, dejando en el lugar que había ocupado el demionio un crater del tamaño de un pequeño pueblo.

El ser empezo a reir, como si de un niño con un juguete nuevo se tratara, un aire seco ocupo los pulmones de los demonios que sirvieron de espectadores para ese macabro show, pasaron unos segundos hasta que termino de reir, fijo su mirada a una demonio la cual soltaba lagrimas sin parar, con un semblante sombrio y estático.

"Quien eres demonio" solto ya molesto y con aire de orgullo el invocado.

La demonio no reaccionaba. el emperador alzo el dedo apuntandolo a la pierna de la demonio, un rayo de luz atraveso su muslo, el dolor hizo que ella se arrodillara del dolor "yo... yo ..." la demonio tartamudeaba mientras trataba de formar palabras con sus pensamientos recordando como esta fue la posición en la que murio su amigo.

El emperador alzo su brazo apuntandolo hacia otro de sus camaradas demonios "rapido..." exclamo friamente mientras formaba una bola de energía la cual estaba claramente dirigida a otro de sus compañeros, entre lagrimas empezo a emitir palabras con esperanzas de que todo esto solo fuera una pesadilla

"yo... yo soy Urri mi Lord" dijo con un tono de ruego, suplicaba que el ser supremo frente suyo tuviera piedad mientras se postraba con los brazos tendidos en tono de derrota ante el, "eso esta mejor" sonrió el emperador del mal, lanzando la bola de energía, incinerando al demonio al cual ese castigo estaba destinado desde el principio, el emperador prosiguió apuntando con su brazo a otro demonio que estaba al lado del recien sacrificado "y que quieren que haga ahora que me molestaron?" mascullo bufonamente.

Urri solo miraba horrorizada, no podía salvar a nadie, cometieron un grave error, este no traería la salvación de los demonios, este sería la destrucción del mundo "por favor mi señor, perdonanos la vida", su ruego cayo en gracia a los oídos del invocado, sonaba más a lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de las formas de vida baja, una sonrisa macabra se fue formando mientras lanzaba a otra bola de energía, esta vez dejando aunque sea algunas partes del cuerpo del demonio al que le fue lanzada, Urri notando esto, penso que quizas pudiera no morir si rogaba más.

"Por favor mi señor, digame su nombre para poder venerarle como corresponde", el invocado lanzo otra bola de energía desapareciendo a otro demonio, y a la montaña de 2 kilometros de altura que estaba detras de el.

"basura, criaturas asquerosas como ustedes no merecen si quiera mirarme ni saber mi nombre, y quieres venerarme? me repugna siquiera la idea" otra bola de energía fue lanzada matando a otro demonio, solo quedaban tres más con Urri.

"dime por que no matarte ahora lagarto asqueroso" haciendo referencia a su cola y sus cuernos, rasgos que heredaron de sus tan gloriosos antepasados, los dragones, rasgos que siempre enorgullecieron a los demonios, pero ahora eran utilizados como insultos por la deidad frente suyo.

Mientras más lagrimas surgían de sus ojos trataba de mascullar palabras "yo...no..." esta vez uno de los demonios simplemente exploto, haciendo que sus restos cayeran en los ultimos dos que quedaban.

El ultimo de sus camaradas se lanzo al invocado tratando de aprisionarlo con sus brazos mientras gritaba "CORRE URRI, CUENTALE AL REY DEMONIO TODO, QUE SALVE A MI FA..." fue interrumpido cuando su mandibula fue dislocada con una patada, la sangrienta escena permitio que Urri tomara vuelo y se escondiera en el bosque, sin perder velocidad corriendo silenciosamente, solo podía rogar que su amigo hubiera muerto sin dolor, aunque sabía que tal petición sería en vano, que ser más obscuro fue el que invocaron.

Que horror más temible cometieron, el Rey Demonio quería conquistar y esclavizar, subyugar a los humanos, pero esto que trajero ellos, solo deseaba traer muerte y divertirse con ella.

Tenía que avisar a todos, el fin de este mundo había llegado, y fueron ella y sus ya muertos camaradas, los que invitaron a estos sucesos.

_

 **fin del prologo, ojala les guste, planeo continuarlo.**

 **gracias por su atención**

 **w**


	2. El Rey Demonio Cap 1

El Rey Demonio estaba sentado en su trono, ambivalente de como proceder ante la situación en la que se encontraba, el héroe estaba cada vez más cerca a su castillo, invocado por los santos para detener su ambición de conquista, apoyandose por el apoyabrazos descansando su cabeza por el reverso de su mano, cuando turbulentamente entro uno de sus secuaces con una apariencia desesperada.

"REY DEMONIO, URRI VOLVIO, ESTA DICIENDO QUE NECESITA HABLAR CON USTED" decia desesperado el demonio, extrañado el rey demonio por dicha actitud se levanto "a que se debe este descaro? por que vienes mostrandome este semblante?" a lo que el pequeño demonio respondio "lo siento mi gran rey, pero trae terribles noticias, por favor escuchela".

El rey demonio titubeante de la situación se levanto y prosiguió a acompañar a su subordinado, sabía quien era Urri, era parte de los demonios que no confiaban en sus fuerzas, no creian que el sería capaz de vencer al heroe, era público que ella con otros demonios, los cuales también se encontraban de entre los más poderosos de su ejercito, se reunían para buscar otros metodos de eliminar al héroe, siendo que no buscaban mal para su reino, no les tomaba importancia, siempre asumió que fallarían en su cometido, que haya llegado diciendo que porta terribles noticias quiere decir que sus planes fallaron, probablemente dirá que el héroe es más fuerte de lo que pensaron.

"Mi rey" hablo Urri con un rostro caído, "Que ocurre Urri" pregunto el rey, "Mi señor, no se como comenzar..." "comienza desde el principio entonces" "Mi rey, estaba con un grupo de demonios que...no confiaban en que pudiera vencer al heroe..." miro avergonzada al suelo mientras mencionaba este detalle "ya lo sabía" dijo el rey haciendo un gesto con la mano de que siguiera con su historia "si mi rey..." se sonrojo pensando en como pudo no haber confiado en su rey "... hicimos el ritual de invocación en el desierto de los no muertos..." "hicimos? donde estan los otros demonios con los que hiciste el ritual?" cuestiono el rey con cara de preocupación "...mi rey, la invocación fue un suceso, pero el ser que fue transportado a este mundo, no es un ser cualquiera..." el rey oculto su semblante para no mostrar su preocupación por esas palabras "...los mato a todos, mientras me cuestionaba, no esperaba ninguna respuesta, solo los mataba para pasar el tiempo, y me insultaba por pura diversión".

El rey fruncio el seño, quien era este que se permitia tratar así a sus crias, que tan poderoso era, no lo permitiría, **"QUIEN ES, QUIEN SE ATREVIO A TRATARLOS ASÍ, QUIEN FUE EL QUE MATO A MIS HIJOS!"**

" _Mi rey..."_ penso Urri entre lagrimas, sintiendo el peso de la culpa y el cansancio por todo lo que había pasado cayo, pero el rey la atrapo antes de que esta tocara el piso "descansa mi pequeña, no permitire que ningun otro mal caiga sobre ti" tomandola como una bebe la puso sobre un sillon cercano

"PREPAREN LAS TROPAS, A LOS MEJORES GUERREROS VISTANLOS CON LAS ARMADURAS LEGENDARIA, BAÑEN SUS ESPADAS CON VENENO DEL DRAGON MUERTO, VAYAN CON SUS HERMANOS Y CUENTELES TODO, HOY LA VENGANZA SERA NUESTRA CENA Y EL CUERPO DEL BASTARDO QUE NOS DAÑO SERA NUESTRO DESAYUNO" Musito como un trueno que recorrió todo el castillo, marchando hacia la salida con un aire de furia ensombreciendo el aire paternal que normalmente lo rodeaba.

 **Disfruten**

 **w**


	3. Confrontamiento mortal Cap 2

**no soy dueño de nada**

El emperador del mal avanzaba lentamente por el bosque por el cual vió que la demonio Urri había huido anteriormente, el paisaje no se le hacía familiar, y sin su rastreador no sabía nada de sus tropas ni hacía dónde podría haber vida, exasperado por su situación se elevo por los cielos para apreciar el paisaje y analizar el mapa, podría destruir el planeta si lo quisiera, pero en el peor de los casos se perdería del entretenimiento de hacer sufrir a los que lo invocaron, ese deseo torcido de venganza poseia su sonrisa a un grado maquiavélico. A lo lejos por la punta del horizonte vió lo que parecía un ejercito, de alrededor de diez mil soldados, todos armados y vitoreantes, como si de un festin se tratara, el emperador del universo retorcio aún más su sonrisa.

"TODOS PREPAREN SUS ARMAS, ESTAMOS A MEDIA HORA DE DISTANCIA DEL DESIERTO DE LA MUERTE" Gritaba uno de los generales del ejército de demonios "mi rey, las tropas están listas, a su comando aniquilaremos al enemigo, pero antes de matarlo, torturelo como desee" decía el general confiado de las habilidades del rey demonio "así será, el bastardo deseará nunca haber nacido" decía tranquilamente, mentalizado de como hizo sufrir a sus hijos, jugaría con la escoria hasta que no le quedaran miembros que arrancar.

Urri despertaba en el palacio "fue todo una pesadillo?" suspiro mientras se levantaba, yendo a la habitación del trono, le pareció raro que no hubiera un solo guardia, abrió las puertas que llevaban al cuarto donde se hospedaba el padre de todos los demonios, pero el asiento del rey estaba vacío, recordó, recordó la conversación que tuvo con el rey "no, por favor no" empezo a llorar mientras rogaba al trono vacío que el rey volviera. Mientras estaba perdida en llanto, escucho unas pisadas dirigiéndose hacia su persona seguido de unas palabras "eres tu el rey demonio?" giro rapidamente encontrandose con la sorpresa "héroe?".

El ambiente se volvio tenso cuando el ejercito entro al desierto de la muerte, el rey demonio iba al frente guiando a sus tropas, los generales lo seguían por detrás con tropas respaldandolos, pero la marcha se detuvo abruptamente, las tropas traseras comenzaron a farfullar del porqué de la detención de desfile, pero delante se veía al rey demonio frente a un individuo que, comparado al rey que era enorme con una altura rondando los dos metros, se veía pequeño.

"arrodillate lagartija" dijo el emperador con una mueca de burla, el rey desenvaino su espada de color negro, con detalles blanco en sus caras "te burlas de nosotros enano, reconoce al rey que se encuentra FRENTE TUYO!" grito el rey demonio mientras zarpaba su gran espada hacia el emperador, el cual detuvo el movimiento del metal con solo un dedo "arrodillate he dicho" haciendo un minimo esfuerzo puso peso en la espada del rey haciendo que este terminara de rodillas "maldito..." condenaba el rey sin poder hacer nada, "suplica" vitoreaba el emperador del mal con una mueca de placer indescriptible y burlona, las tropas miraban sin creer lo que estaban observando, su rey, su gran rey, de rodillas, como si de un insecto o un mero humano se tratara.

Urri yacía tendida en el piso, lastimada por las manos del héroe, aún conciente "por favor, mi rey..." rogaba ella, el héroe solo observaba con una mirada llena de ira, pero también confusión "por que no te defiendes demonio? donde está tu rey?", la demonio solo suplicaba por su rey, sin explicar nada, sin importarle lo que le pasara, si la muerte era lo que le esperaba por ir junto a su rey, a ella no le importaría, estos sentimientos llegaron al héroe, el cual aún confuso, tomo el brazo de Urri y lo puso por encima suyo haciendo ella cuelgue de él, "demonio, nose que es lo que sucede, pero como héroe no puedo simplemente ignorar las suplicas de alguien que no se defiende, te llevaré con tu rey si es que este es tu ultimo deseo".

Dos figuras se veian en el cielo, a cien metros de altura, el rey colgaba de de la mano del emperador, las manos del invocado apretaban dolorasemente el cuello del rey demonio, su traquea estaba por ser destrozada, el ejercito demonio solo podía mirar como su querido padre estaba siendo humillado. "dije que te arrodillaras, por que no te arrodillaste lagartija?" decia el emperador en tono burlon aunque también se sentía su cierta molestia con respecto a la situación, la cara del emperador se iluminó al tener una idea placentera, solto al rey para tomarlo con su cola, giro en dirección a las tropas, y con una sonrisa dijo "Los llamaste hijos, no?" el rey entendió inmediatamente lo que haría el sujeto "no! NO! NOOOO!" sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, lagrimas empezaron a brotar por lo que les sucedería a sus pequeños.

"es por aquí? estas segura?" farfullaba el héroe que en un giro del destino llevaba a una demonio maltrecha junto al rey demonio "si, debe estar en el desierto de la muerte con mis hermanos", el caballo blanco galopaba a media velocida, pues el héroe por más héroe que fuera, no esforzaría a su caballo por ayudar a una demonio. Empezó a analisar la situación, "por que el rey demonio dejaría su castillo? por más que le pregunte a esta demonio por la situación no me responde, no puedo culparla porque no confíe en mi, despues de todo, soy el héroe, se supone que debo matar...a toda...su raza" el heroe se mostraba resentido, porque su destino sea el matar a toda una raza de seres, por más malevolos que fueran, no le reconfortaba la idea de ser halagado por ser nada más que un asesino.

Perdido en sus pensamientos dio atención al horizonte luego de sentir como el piso temblaba, una luz poseida por un aura oscura secuestro el firmamento, opacando a todas las estrellas y a la misma luna, "Que demon..", sus pensamiento se quedaron cortos cuando el suelo por debajo suyo se partió y apuro a su caballo para moverse a un lugar seguro "rapido Evano, sino morimos aquí mismo!", el caballo a prisa esquivo las grietas que iban formandose.

Cuando por fin sesaron los temblores y la luz dejo ir al cielo, el heroe tomo rumbo hacia el origen de la misma, ya con prisa "sujetate demonio!" exclamo a Urri que se encontraba ahogada en lagrimas "...mi...rey" dijo antes de caer en yantos escandaloso.

 **es todo por hoy, disfruten**


	4. Batalla desesperada Cap 3

**No soy dueño de Dragon ball ni del personaje Frieza/Freezer**

Un enorme vacío se observaba donde antes estaba el ejercito demonio, un grito lleno de delirio y desesperación que podría llenar el alma de cualquiera de dolor resonaba como un eco, como si la misma tierra evocara en llanto, el Rey Demonio lleno de pesar y rabia abalanzaba sus brazos hacia el emperador mientras era sostenido del cuello por la cola del mismo, sus lágrimas gorgoteaban humedeciendo la cola del genocida.

"Por qué?! POR QUÉ?! MALDITO MONSTRUO! JURO POR TODAS SUS ALMAS QUE TE MATARÉ!" lloraba con un rostro patético, el gran rey y padre de demonios era humillado de una manera que jamás había experimentado, no solo el hecho de que sus hijos hubieran muerto, sino que hubiera sido él el que los hubiera llevado a la batalla en la que murieron.

Su trato con los humanos era diferente, siglos pasados busco paz con ellos, coexistencia, mando a su primer hijo, esposa e hijas a negociar los terminos de paz, siendo que no podía dejar sin un lider a su país, los mandó con los tesoros más valiosos de los demonios como disculpas por los actos de violencia cometidos anteriormente por su raza, sin embargo los humanos respondieron matando a su primogénito, exclavizando a su esposa e hijas, profanaron sus cuerpos de maneras indescriptibles, para cuando le llegaron las noticias y marcho a tierras humanas ya era tarde, habían quemado vivas a lo que quedaba de sus esposas e hijas, reticente de creer lo sucedido, puesto que tanto su hijo como su amada esposa e hijas poseían poderes iguales o superiores a los de el, sin embargo estos eran los hechos, se había quedado solo, lleno de ira proclamo la muerte de la humanidad, olvidando cualquier compasión y deseó de paz que pudieran plagar su alma.

Pero este ser era distinto, la risa malévola que se percibía en sus acciones recientes, ese deseo de matar solo por diversión, desfasaba cualquier razonamiento o posibilidades de argumento, solo quedaba una cosa, aceptar la muerte, quedar con el lamento de una venganza incompleta, su vida terminaba en un sin sentido, en solo unos años, sería como si nunca hubiera nacido, las cicatrices que dejo en la raza humana sanarían, y las almas de su familia nunca encontrarían la paz.

Cerrando los ojos, sumirgiendose en un mar oscuro, el rey acepto esto, mientras sentía que la presión de la cola del ser que lo estaba soteniendo aumentaba, su conciencia se desvanecía llena de un odio por este individuo que superaba su odio hacia la humanidad. Un roze de viento acaricio su mejilla, sintiendo que caía, supuso que esto es como se sentía morir, su brazo izquierdo era levantado por una fuerza externa, levantando su peso, haciendo su carga más ligera, alguien lo había levantado, sentía una mano calida por su cintura, y otra por su pierna, estaba volviendo en sí cuando se dio cuenta, era el héroe.

El héroe que se suponía estaba en camino para matarlo, pero que hacía? repensó la situación, estaba por morir a manos de aquel sujeto, entonces el héroe, lo salvó? estaba por reaccionar violentamente cuando vio la cara del heroe, este no le prestaba atención, más bien se veía horrorizado, mirando hacia el cielo, el rey fijo sus ojos para ver a la misma dirección que el héroe, era el genocida, con un semblante que transmitía dolor y odio.

"ASQUEROSO MONO!! COMO TE ATREVISTE!!!" gritaba mientras sostenía su cola sercenada.

El heroe ignorando esas palabras mientras caía se dirigió al rey demonio "que es esto? que es el?" el rey solo respondió con un "no lo sé".

el emperador se rodeo de un aura purpura de la que brotaba su odio, abalanzandose en una arremetida a una velocidad imposible de captar para ojos humanos, pero el héroe con grandes reflejos lanzo al rey demonio con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bosque, el cual estaba a varios kilometros de distancia, con los pocos milisegundos que le quedaban de tiempo desenvainó su espada a gran velocidad y la puso en una posición de defensa con la intención de utilizarla como escudo.

El impacto llego de lleno, el héroe logro posicionarla justo donde recibió el puño del emperador, pero no imagino que la inquebrantable espada de leyendas se rompería al solo tacto de este ataque, recibiendolo en la boca de su estomago, fue lanzado al suelo por debajo generando un crater de un diametro de 10 kilómetros, logrando milagrosamente conservar la conciencia tras el impacto, concibió la imagen del ser preparando una gran bola de energía, la cual el héroe estaba seguro, sería capaz de destruir el país,

"no, probablemente el mundo sería destruido a este paso",

dijo con un tono irónico para sí mismo, comenzó a lanzar hechizos de defensa, aunque sabía que sería inutil, pues había recibido el ataque anterior con su encantamiento más poderoso de defensa física, sin embargo había terminado casi muerto, no resistiría otro ataque de frente, incluso si estuviera del otro lado del mundo, probablemente no se podría defender.

Urri se encontraba llorando en el límite del bosque con el desierto, el héroe le dijo que se encargaría de que su deseo se cumpliera, aunque le costara la vida.

Con lagrimas en los ojos observó la dirección hacia la que había partido el héroe, la misma dirección de la cual provino esa luz cegadora anteriormente, pero algo extraño se observaba, divisó una figura que venía a gran velocidad, sus instintos de demonio se pusieron en maxima tensión, era su rey, estaba segura, invocando toda su fuerza salto a gran velocidad a una altura que alcanzaban las nubes, preparo sus músculos para recibir el impacto.

BOOOOM*

Había detenido al rey, el cual se encontraba apenas conciente por todo lo sucedido, Urri lo bajo con delicadeza, cuando tocaron el piso, el rey estaba volviendo en sí "...hija, nunca pense que te volvería a ver" mocito el mal herido, "mi rey, lo siento tanto, perdóname por causar todo esto, y para empeorar la situación, traje al héroe" empezó a llorar apoyandose en los pechos del rey, este solamente la consolaba acariciando su cabeza en silencio,

"no sé cómo llegamos a esto, pero te agradezco mi pequeña, el héroe, por alguna razon, me salvó..."

La demonio observo al rey con incredulidad, empezó a sobarse la nariz mientras trataba de sostener su compostura, "yo se lo pedí" dijo, tratando de mantener su cabeza en alto para responsabilizarse de sus acciones, el rey solo le acarició la cabeza pensando para sí mismo "por que un humano haría eso?".

Una luz absorbió las estrellas en el cielo, convirtió el horizonte en un color de rojo vivo, como se fuera el mayor ocaso de todos, tanto Urri como el rey tuvieron un mal presentimiento, acaso podrían escapar?

Urri se levanto velozmente, "que haces hija?"

"debo ir junto al héroe mi rey, se lo debo"

"Pero por que? no vayas, por FAVOR, VAS A MORIR! NO VAYAS TE LO SUPLICO!"

"lo siento mi amado rey" una lágrima recorría mientras lo miró con una devoción hacia él que el rey nunca presenció de ningun otro demonio "el no tenía ningun motivo para cumplir mis peticiones, sin embargo arriego su vida para cumplirlas, verlo por ultima vez a usted, es más de lo que una simple demonio como yo merezco" dijo poniéndose en marcha con un gran salto extendiendo sus alas.

"NO VAYAS, AUNQUE SEA TU, HUYE NO...!" el rey demonio ya no lograba moverse, estaba agotado, ya no podía usar ningun poder, siquiera podia volar, maldijo todo su ser por lo debil que era mientras hechaba lagrimas de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

Urri se acercaba a la fuente de la gran bola de energia roja, logro sentir al héroe, aunque su escencia ya era debil, debía estar muy mal herido, lo sintió dentro del cráter que estaba por debajo de la esfera de energía que cada vez se hacía más grande, debajo de la esfera se encontraba el ser que ella había invocado, al parecer este no podía sentir la escencia de los seres vivos, por ese motivo logro escaparse de él con anterioridad, estaba segura que esa bola de poder sería dirigida al héroe, pero por su tamaño, "no, no puede ser...eso destruirá al mundo" Urri se detuvo para analizar la situación, ya no era solo deberle un favor al héroe, a este paso, si no hacia algo, la tierra sería destruida, ya no era cosa de odio entre razas, todo dejaría de existir.

Actuó rapido, se acerco a toda velocidad al emperador sin que este la notara, justo antes de que ella estuviera suficientemente cerca el invocado comprimio la bola de energía es una esfera del tamaño de un puño, esa clase de energía era completamente inestable, pero con ese tamaño, su plan era posible.

El héroe se había cansado se realizar hechizos de defensa, por el tamaño de la bola de energía, ya los consideraba inútiles, con su pierna rota por el impacto al caer a tierra, sufría de un gran dolor, decidió curarse para que sus ultimos momentos no fueran poco placenteros, para cuando el invocado comprimió la bola de energía ya lograba moverse, pero por la distancia y con una espada rota cualquier cosa que hiciera sería inservible, sin embargo reunió sus fuerzas para levantarse y ponerse en posición de batalla, no se iría ni dejaría que la tierra fuera destruida sin pelear, con un gran grito saltó al cielo, blandiendo una espada rota y el poco poder mágico que le quedaba, pero observo un último rayo de esperanza en ese instante.

El emperador del mal apuntó al héroe la esfera de energía ya comprimida, con una sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo que aunque este mundo fuera destruido el sobreviviría, se dispuso a lanzarla, pero justo cuando estaba agregando el impulso para lanzar su poder, sintió que un brazo lo sostuvo del cuello, sin hacerle daño obviamente por el gran poder que este poseía, pero se confió, una mano con gran fuerza movio el brazo con el que iba a lanzar la esfera, haciendo que esta fuera lanzada hacia el cielo, esto resultó es la inmediata destrucción de la luna, en un instante esta cesó de existir dentro de una gran explosión, mientras Urri se quedó sorprendida por esto, el invocado lleno de ira la agarro de su brazo, y solo apretandolo lo destrozó, mientras ella empezo a gritar de dolor y el emperador reía con placer y odio, pero sintió un empujon a sus espaldas, el heroe lo había embestido con todas sus fuerzas, pero esto solo logró que soltara a la demonio y que se alejara unos cuantos metros.

El héroe se puso frente a Urri en pose de combate, mientras el emperador los veia con repulsión y asco. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que el invocado calmo su ira, pero esto tenso más el ambiente, cuando comenzo a hablar...

"Bien, lo lograron, me hicieron enfadar..." una sonrisa malformada se empezo a formar "los mataré, pero no solo a ustedes, a todos, y a cada uno de los que habiten este planeta, y no será rápido, los mataré uno por uno, a cada persona, cada ciudad, cada pequeño pueblo, los mataré, los capturaré a uds dos y los haré ver todo, y les dirán a todo el mundo que esto es su culpa, que uds me hicieron enfadar, malditos desgraciados ME LAS PAGARAN, RECIBIRAN SU CASTIGO POR ENFURECER AL GRAN FREEZER!!!!" Freezer empezó a reír con una sonrisa maniática, como si hubiera enloquecido, pero el héroe y la demonio sabían que no era el discurso de un loco, que él realmente podría hacerlo y lo haría.

"Y SABEN QUE?! LOS DEJARÉ IR, VAMOS, VAYAN Y HAGAN TODOS SUS ESFUERZOS, AVISEN A TODOS, QUE SE PREPAREN, Y CUANDO VEAN QUE LLEGUÉ Y ENTIENDAN QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NADA...QUIERO VER ESAS CARAS, CUANDO PIERDAN TODAS LAS ESPERANZAS, Y CUANDO LOS MATE QUE SEPAN QUE FUERON USTEDES DOS LOS PROVOCANTES DE TODO!!"

El héroe trataba de responder, pero luego de los sucedido su espiritu estaba completamente destrozado, sabía que esta era una batalla que no podría ganar, mientras analizaba cada palabra dicha por el emperador un rayo de energía rasgo su mejilla, provocándole un corte profundo del cual no paraba de brotar sangre, miró al invocado el cual le dijo...

"dime tu nombre basura"

"soy...soy..." dudo si decirle su verdadera identidad. Freezer formo una bola de energía de la mitad del tamaño de la esfera anterior y apunto a la tierra, "tu nombre mono estupido", "soy el héroe, me llaman así...y así me conocen", el emperador giro su mirada hacía la demonio "y tu lagartija?", "U..Urri" temblaba del miedo mientras se escondía detras del héroe sosteniendo fuertemente su espalda.

"bien par de basuras, les doy tiempo para que desesperen, para que vean lo grandioso y compasivo que soy muajajajaja" reía mientras llevaba su palma a su boca cubriendosela. Cambió su expresión a una sonrisa seria repentinamente "ahora corran inutiles ratas", a lo cual tanto el héroe como Urri tardaron unos segundos en entender lo que dijo, cuando vieron la expresión ya de impaciencia de Freezer volaron a toda velocidad hacia los bosque como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Ya en el bosque tocaron suelo ambos, temblando de miedo, con el pulso acelerado y respiraciones entrecortadas, como si de un ataque de pánico simultaneo se tratara, pasaron unos minutos hasta que tanto el heroe como Urri se recompusieron, pero por más que se hayan recuperado físicamente, no sabían que decir al respecto de lo sucedido, ni que harían, Urri menciono al héroe que iría junto a su rey el cual se encontraba a unos kilometros de donde estaban.

"Puedo ir?" dijo el héroe

"Que? no, no vas a matarlo vd?

"no, esto va más hayá de todo lo que vivimos hasta ahora." dijo en un tono monotono, como si estuviera midiendo cada palabra dicha.

"Que quieres decir?"

"Estoy diciendo, que creo que es hora de que los demonios y los humanos terminemos esta guerra" pauso un momento

"Que, ya se que con lo que paso, pero que? esta guerra ya va más hayá de 700 años, y quieres terminarla como si nada?"

"Así es, y hay algo más..."

"Que?" decía Urri ya sin impresionarse por lo que el héroe pudiera decir.

"Tengo un plan para lidiar con ese sujeto, pero necesito la ayuda de uds, los demonios"

 **Fin por hoy**


End file.
